


[Podfic] bloodsuckin' fiend

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Sometimes Party misses being human. Mostly, though, they have a pretty good time kickin' ass and suckin' blood.Luckily, Ghoul's used to their vampiric shenanigans by now.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] bloodsuckin' fiend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bloodsuckin' fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009941) by [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee). 

  
_cover art by [elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [bloodsuckin' fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009941)

**Author:** [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:** 18:17

**Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jfesfxhiw13wgdh/%5BPodfic%5D%20Bloodsuckin%27%20Fiend.mp3?dl=0)

**Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5iq91fbq9v8bmif/%5BPodfic%5D_Bloodsuckin%27_Fiend.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for allowing me to podfic this wonderful fic! Please do leave a comment and a kudo on spellingbee's original work.
> 
> If the link is broken, let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
